


Drunken Dares

by clayrin



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayrin/pseuds/clayrin
Summary: Gerard and Frank have been pining for years. Mikey decided to do something about it but he didn't plan on running into his brother while executing his plan.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 7





	Drunken Dares

**Author's Note:**

> As suggested by bee frank is gone, low self-esteme club, and franki deadlydecaf. I hope you guys like it. The ending sucks and I'm sorry, I have never written a crack fic before.

This was, without a doubt, the stupidest fucking thing Gerard had ever done. Getting shitfaced was your typical Friday night, but breaking into Chuck E Cheese’s to fulfill a childhood dream was pretty fucking dumb. See, it all started when Gerard was at a Birthday party in 3rd grade. Like any good child, he saw the giant wheel and wanted it. Badley. That never really went away. Today, he had been sitting in the basement watching a shitty movie and questioning his life choices, as one does. He came to the sudden conclusion that the way to get his life back on track was to complete more lifelong goals. This was not where it went wrong. This is actually some sound logic. It’s just which goal he picked.

\-------------------------------

Mikey was an asshole. Frank knew this. Mikey knew this. Everyone who had ever met Mikey knew this. He wasn’t a particularly mean asshole, but he was an asshole. His brand of assholery was that he just liked to stir up trouble and watch the chaos unfold. This is not unusual in younger siblings. Frank still went to the bar with him anyways. In his defense, he had had a shitty week and Mikey, for all that he was an asshole, which he was, would make sure you got home safe. Drunk Frank had more trust in Mikey’s decision-making skills than sober Frank but Sober Frank isn’t here right now so when Mikey dared him to break into Chuck E. Cheese and steel the giant wheel, he did. Again, in his defense, he was bribed with the knowledge that Mikey’s hot brother would love the wheel and had wanted it since he was a little kid.

\-------------------------------

Mikey was sick of watching his brother and best friend dance around each other. For years. So when the opportunity to actually get them to do something about it showed itself, he took it. Was it a good opportunity, no. Everyone was drunk, Mikey included, but Frank was a sad drunk and was rambling about how hot Gerard was facedown on the bar, and he just knew that Gerard was also being a sad drunk in the basement. Mikey had been thinking about how to get these two morons together for years and as Frank was the braver of the two, it was down to Frank to make the first move as far as Mikey was Concerned. Presents are a valid first move, especially ones that the person receiving it would love.

\-------------------------------

Gerard had his face pressed to the Chuck E. Cheese window staring at his target. The traffic and general night time noises behind him faded into the background as he focused on his prize and tried to work out how to get inside. He decided to try the back door. As he crept around the back of the strip mall, Frank and Mikey pulled up in front of the Chuck E. Cheese and tumbled out of the cab. Mikey Tried the front door. Apparently the Night Guard hated his job because both doors were unlocked. He pulled open the door and shoved Frank Inside before settling down on the curb to wait.

\-------------------------------

It was both darker and not nearly as dark as you would expect a business to be at night. The shadows seemed to move but some of the lights on the games never turned off, casting everything in a weird glow. They both approached the giant wheel with way more confidence than either of them had any right to. Neither of them was looking down or all that steady on their feet. They slowly crept around the corner, each humming their own spy song quietly, and ran straight into each other. They landed tangled together on the questionable carpet and froze, watching each other warily. A few seconds passed before a siren on the street outside startled them out of their shock. They immediately started to get away from each other, both shouting apologies and promising to get out as fast as possible, both thinking the other was the night guard in the neon half-light.

\-------------------------------

Mikey bolted upright. The sounds of yelling from inside startling him out of his light nap. He bolted inside and saw the two idiots tangled up on the floor and batting at each other like cats. It would have been kinda cute if they weren't yelling and promising to never come back. Mikey coughed pointedly and leaned against a skeeball machine. They both froze again and looked at him. Gerard’s long hair was splayed on the carpet as he tipped his head back to look at the source of the noise. Frank had a hand shoving his head at a weird angle but shifted his eyes to look too. Mikey coughed again and looked pointedly from one shocked face to the other. They turned to face each other and froze again, realizing who they had pinned against them.


End file.
